Home entertainment systems are proposed capable of playing back moving images as well as running game programs. In home entertainment systems, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see, for example, patent document No. 1).
Regardless of the purpose of image display, improvement in efficiency of displaying images is an important and constant challenge. High-speed rendering of high-definition images requires various efforts. For example, there is proposed a method of storing texture data separately to make the process of mapping efficient (e.g., non-patent document Nos. 1 and 2).